Just Your Normal Family Drama
by warehouseluver13
Summary: What if the Winchester Brothers had a sister? Remake of the Pilot episode, introducing the Supernatural heroes we know in a different light.
1. November 8, 1985

**_Hey lovely people! I've recently been thinking about how cool it would have been for Sam and Dean to have a baby sister… but then she would have possibly thrown off the whole plotline of the show. So, in this fanfic I have tried my best to do the storyline justice, but I also added a sister to the Winchester family (Katie), and I had to change their birthdays slightly around to make everything realistic. So please read, review and ENJOY! _**

**_-warehouseluver13_**

**_P.S. I don't own Supernatural, because it belongs to The CW! The only character I claim here is Katie, because I made her up._**

* * *

Winchester Siblings

In:

Pilot

January 24, 1979 (26) Dean

December 2, 1983 (22) Sam

May 8, 1985 (20) Katie

* * *

**Lawrence, Kansas November 1985...**

"Come on Sammy and Dean, time to say good night to your sister," said Mary Winchester.

The young Winchester brothers raced over to their baby sister's crib, and waited patiently for their mom to come in and help them say good night to the new addition to the family, six month old Katie Mary Winchester.

The brothers clung to the side of the crib and bent over to kiss Katie on her forehead.

"Good night Kat," said Dean.

"Good night Katie," remarked Sam.

"Good night love," said their mother.

Katie gurgled in response.

"Hey Sam and Dean," said their father, John Winchester, as he walked into the nursery.

"Daddy!" Sam and Dean both yelled, as they raced towards their father to hug him.

"Hey you guys!" John replied to his sons, accepting their hugs.

"What do you think? You think Katie is ready to toss around a football with us yet?" Their father joked.

"No Daddy," they said in unison, laughing.

"You got them?" Mary asked softly.

"Yeah, I got them," John reassured his wife.

On that note, Mary headed back to their bedroom.

"Sweet dreams Katie," said John, looking over the crib at his precious baby girl.

She looked over in their general direction and cooed. John turned off the lights in Katie's nursery, tucked Sam and Dean into their beds in the room they had to share before heading downstairs to unwind.

Suddenly, in Katie's nursery, the pink clock on the wall stopped ticking, and the lights in the room began to flicker. Katie's cries over the baby monitor woke up Mary, who was trying to fall asleep in her own bed.

"John?" She asked, turning on the lamp, located on her nightstand.

She noticed her husband wasn't back from tucking in Sam and Dean yet, so Mary got up to go check on Katie in the nursery.

She walked into the nursery, only to notice a figure standing over Katie's crib. She figured it was John.

"John, is she hungry?"

"Shh!" said the mysterious figure.

"Okay," Mary replied, still thinking it was John standing over the crib.

She walked out of the nursery and noticed a light flickering on the wall. After tapping it a few times, the flickering stopped. At the top of the stairs, she heard voices coming from the television set below. Mary walked down the stairs to investigate. To her shock, she saw that her husband had fallen asleep in front of the TV set. Only one thing crossed her mind at the moment; who the hell was standing over Katie's crib? She raced back up the stairs and into the nursery to find out for herself.

"Katie? Katie!" She yelled as she entered the nursery.

* * *

At that moment downstairs, John Winchester awoke to the screams of his wife. He climbed the stairs as fast as he could to find out what happened.

"Mary? Mary! Mary!" He screamed, as he sprinted into the nursery.

"Mary?" He said upon entry of the nursery.

As he scanned the room at first, he only saw his daughter safely cooing in her crib.

"Hey Kats," said John.

Katie looked up at him.

"Okay,"

As he went to tuck the sheets around Katie, something dripped on his hand from above. He looked up, and took in the horrendous sight of his wife pinned to the ceiling of the nursery. He fell back in horror, not believing his very eyes.

"No! Mary!" He yelled.

Mary, who was ghostly pale, just stared back at him, silently pleading for help- yet seconds later, fire erupted all around her engulfing the ceiling in unbelievably bright fast moving flames. John watched helplessly as his wife burned alive, still pinned to the ceiling. It was Katie's cries that made him stand up and grab her from the crib, making him realize he also needed to get Sam and Dean to safety as well.

"Daddy!" His sons cried, obviously they had been woken up by their father's screams.

"Take your sister outside as fast as you can! And make sure Sammy stays in front of you! Don't look back! Now Dean! Sammy! Go!" He ordered.

Dean nodded his head as his father pressed Katie into his small arms.

"Let's go Sammy!" Dean yelled over the sound of the fire, already putting Sam in front of him.

John watched making sure his children climbed down the stairs and raced out the front door onto the front lawn before going back into the burning nursery in a last effort to save his wife. However, the flames were starting to grow too intense, and John knew that nothing else could be done to save her. So, he switched his focus onto saving his children that were waiting for him out on the front lawn.

Out on the front lawn, Sam and Dean looked back at their burning house. Katie began to cry.

"It is okay, Kat," said Dean, as he began to rock his baby sister.

John Winchester came barreling down the stairs. He dashed out the front door and scooped up Sam and Dean, who was still tightly holding onto Katie. He managed to get his children far enough away from their house before it blew up.

By time the firemen got to their house, it was burnt to a crisp. Nothing was left; the Winchesters' personal effects, and most importantly, their memories were gone.

John Winchester sat on top of the hood of one of the police cars, cradling Katie in his arms, with Sam and Dean on both sides of him.

John Winchester knew only one thing that fateful night: the murderer of his wife was definitely not human; whoever or whatever it was, he was going to hunt it down and kill it just the way it killed his wife.

* * *

**_I know the story is rough around the edges, and I'll probably run into trouble if I ever get around to writing the apocalypse and leviathans but what did you think? Amazing? Awesome? Terrible? Please leave a review to let me know to post the next chapter. Also, I have no beta, so all the mistakes you saw are probably mine._**

**_-warehouseluver13_**


	2. An Unexpected Visit From Family

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the views! **__** I hope you like Katie so far! Here's the next chapter, so don't forget to review it! Enjoy! **_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

_**I don't own Supernatural… or Sam and Dean Winchester. Or Jessica, Sam's girlfriend. They belong to The CW.**_

* * *

Previously…

_John Winchester sat on top of the hood of one of the police cars, cradling Katie in his arms, with Sam and Dean on both sides of him. _

_John Winchester knew only one thing that fateful night: the murderer of his wife was definitely not human; whoever or whatever it was, he was going to hunt it down and kill it just the way it killed his wife._

* * *

Stanford University Present Day…

"Sam! Get a move on would ya? We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago!" Jess complained.

Jessica, looking good in her nurse costume, walked through their apartment trying to find Sam.

"Sam, you coming or what?"

"Do I have to?" Sam asked, poking his head in the room.

"Yes. It'll be fun. And where's your costume?" said Jess.

Sam scoffed. "You know how I feel about Halloween,"

* * *

Jessica finally convinced her boyfriend, Sam Winchester, to accompany her to the Stanford University Halloween party.

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory," said Jess, holding up her shot glass.

"All right, all right, it's not a big deal," said Sam.

"He acts so humble, but he scored a 174," said Jess, before downing her shot.

"Is that good?" Their friend asked.

"Crazy good," remarked Jess.

"See there you go, you are a first round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want,"

"Actually, I got an interview here Monday. If it all goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year," Sam replied.

"Hey, it's gonna go great," said Jess, supporting her boyfriend.

"It better," said Sam.

"How does it feel to be the golden boy in your family?"

"Ah, they don't know,"

Sam smiled at that thought- Katie was nice enough to keep tabs on him. She occasionally sent him a postcard or a letter describing her cases with Dean. Although Katie was heartbroken when he left for college, she understood the choice he was making. He wanted a normal life, which none of them could afford to have if they were still in the family business.

"No, no I would be gloating! Why not?"

"Cause we are not the Bradys," Sam replied.

"I'm not exactly the huxtables. More shots?"

"No, no, no," said Sam and Jess in unison.

"But seriously you are going to knock them dead Monday and you are going to get that full ride," said Jess.

"What would I do without you?" Sam asked.

"Crash and burn," Jess answered, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Sam woke up because of the sounds he heard rattling through his apartment. He noticed two shadows walking about; they had gained entry through the back door. He tried to grab one of the intruders, but the other one grabbed Sam's wrist and twisted it just enough that if he moved his wrist would break. He fought free of the grasp just as the other intruder swung a punch his way and quickly pinned him down. Sam tussled with that intruder(s) until he realized who they were.

"Whoa, easy tiger," said Dean; Katie was leaning over his shoulder looking down at Sam, amused.

"Dean? Katie? What the hell! You guys scared the crap out of me!" Sam exclaimed, trying to catch his breath.

"That's cause you are out of practice Sammy- now Dean get off Sam and help him up before I kick you in the ribs," said Katie.

Dean listened to Katie, and offered a hand to help Sam up.

"Dean, Katie what the hell are you guys doing here?" Sam asked angrily.

"See Kat? I told you coming here to ask for his help was a bad idea," said Dean.

"Shut up Dean. We do need Sam, and you know it," Katie shot back.

"Sam?" Jess asked sleepily.

Dean eyed Sam's girlfriend and Katie shot a glare at him; however that didn't stop him.

"Jess, hey. Dean, Katie this is my girlfriend Jessica," said Sam.

"Wait, this is Dean and Katie?"

"I love the Smurfs. You know I have to tell you that you are completely out of my brother's league," said Dean.

"Dean, you are being downright rude. Sam can date Jessica, because last time I checked, you didn't even have the grades to apply for college," Katie scolded.

"Hey I am a proud high school dropout," Dean answered.

"Let me go put something on,"

"No, no, no I wouldn't dream of it, seriously," said Dean smirking.

"Cut the bad boy charm before I do it myself Dean," said Katie darkly.

Dean ignored Katie and cleared his throat. "Jess, we have to borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some private family business, but nice meeting you,"

"No, no whatever you guys want to say, you can say it in front of her," said Sam defensively.

Dean and Katie looked at each other.

"Okay, well Dad's been on a hunting trip…" Dean trailed off.

"And he hasn't been home in a few days," Katie finished.

Sam angrily glared in their direction, knowing fully well what they were exactly talking about.

"Jess, excuse us,"

* * *

"Come on, you guys can't break in here in the middle of the night and just expect me to hit the road with you," Sam reasoned.

"You're not hearing us Sammy. Dad's missing. Katie and I have been over his disappearance hundreds of thousands of times and still nothing. Katie was the one to suggest that we should try to find you so that you can look at the information we collected with fresh eyes and catch something we may have missed. I never thought I would have to say this, but Sammy, we need your help," said Dean.

Sam shook his head "Do you guys even remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then too. He's always missing, and he's always fine,"

"Not for this long. Now are you coming with us or not?" Katie inquired.

"I'm not,"

"Why not? See Kat, he doesn't even want to help us just like I said," Dean remarked, frustrated.

Katie looked down at her combat boots; a sad expression passed over her face.

"I swore I was done hunting for good. Remember that day?"

"Come on Sammy, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad. Think of what a team the three of us would make now that Katie and I are experienced hunters," said Dean.

"Yeah? When I told Dad that Katie was scared of a thing in her closet, he gave me a .45 to shoot it with,"

"What was he supposed to do?" said Dean.

"I was 9 years old. He was supposed to tell Katie 'don't be afraid of the dark,'"

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Katie are you hearing this?" Dean asked with disbelief.

Katie nodded her head, only making eye contact with her brothers.

"You should be afraid. You know what's out there,"

"Still- the way we all grew up after mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but none of us haven't still found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find,"

"Damn it! If you are going to blame anyone for her death, blame me," said Katie, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

Her brothers stopped bickering and looked to their baby sister in shock.

"See Sam? Now you've cause Kat to cry! Come here Kat; it wasn't your fault that a demon killed mom," said Dean in an effort to comfort his sister.

Katie leaned on his shoulder for support, tears still dripping down her face; Dean shot a nasty glare at Sam.

In return, Sam had a look of regret slowly spread across his face. He never meant to hurt Katie with his comment, especially since Katie was the only memory the siblings had left of their mother.

"When we hunted together, we always saved a lot of people doing it too. Isn't that right Kat?"

Katie nodded in response.

Sam scoffed. "You think mom would have wanted this for all of us?"

Sam's comment made Katie build up the waterworks again. This agitated Dean and he glared at Sam.

"Enough. You don't ever talk about mom like that around Katie. Come on Kat, we don't need him," said Dean, exiting the apartment complex, dragging Katie behind him back to the impala.

Sam wasn't done yelling. He wanted Dean to accept his choice of deciding not to become a hunter and spend the rest of his life dedicated to hunting down anything supernatural; so, Sam followed Dean and Katie back out to the impala.

"The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man Dean, we were raised like warriors,"

"So what are you gonna do Sam? Are you just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it? Katie, get in the car," said Dean.

Katie, shaking like a leaf, opened the passenger side door to the impala, got in, shut the door and stared blankly out the dashboard window.

"No, not normal, safe," Sam continued his argument.

"And that's why you ran away from us," Dean scoffed.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing," Sam reasoned.

"Yeah, well Dad's in real trouble right now if he's not dead already. I can feel it. We can't do this alone anymore. We need you Sammy,"

"Yes, you guys can," Sam remarked.

"Well, we don't want to- Katie wants us to find Dad together. That includes you Sam,"

Sam sighed. "What was he hunting?"

Dean looked at Sam before popping the trunk of the impala; basically, the Winchesters' arsenal against the supernatural.

"All right let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

Dean was rummaging through their arsenal, looking for something.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you and Katie go with him?" Sam asked.

"We were working on our own case- this voodoo thing down in New Orleans,"

"Dad let you guys go on a hunting trip without him?" Sam asked, clearly shocked.

"I'm twenty-six dude, and Kat is twenty. All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two lane blacktop just outside Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy- they found his car, but he'd vanished. Completely M.I.A."

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, well, after doing some research, Katie dug up another one from April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92- ten of them over the past twenty years- all men, all same five mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more, so Dad went to dig around- that was roughly about three weeks ago. We haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough, and then I got this voicemail yesterday,"

"_Dean something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on… Be very careful Dean, and watch out for Kats- we're all in danger,"_

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked.

"Not bad Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike isn't it?"

"All right, I slowed the message down and ran it through a goldwave, took out the hiss and this is what I got,"

"_I can never go home…_" said the eerie female voice.

"Never go home," Sam repeated.

Dean put the recorder away in the trunk and shut it.

"You know in almost two years, we've never bothered you, we've never asked you for a thing,"

Sam sighed.

"Dean, hurry up, I'm cold!" Katie yelled.

"All right, I'll come with you guys only this once. I'll help you find him, but I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here- and turn on the impala for Katie,"

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

"I have an interview,"

"What a job interview? Skip it," Dean replied sarcastically.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate. Katie seems like the only one in the family to take my decisions seriously compared to you and Dad,"

"Law school?" Dean inquired.

"So we got a deal or not?"

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter as much as I had fun writing it! Please remember to leave a review!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	3. On the Road to Jericho, CA

_**Here's Chapter 3! Don't forget to review! Also, I don't own Supernatural, it belongs to The CW. I'm just borrowing the characters. **_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

Previously…

"_What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked._

"_I have an interview," _

"_What a job interview? Skip it," Dean replied sarcastically._

"_It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate. Katie seems like the only one in the family to take my decisions seriously compared to you and Dad," _

"_Law school?" Dean inquired._

"_So we got a deal or not?"_

* * *

Sam was almost finished packing his bag when his girlfriend entered the bedroom to question him.

"Wait you're taking off? Is this really about your Dad? Is he all right?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama,"

"But your brother and sister said he was on some kind of hunting trip," said Jess.

"Ah, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, and he's probably got Jim, Jack and Jose along with him. We are just gonna go bring him back,"

"What about the interview?" Jess inquired.

"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days,"

"Sam, I mean, please. Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" Jess questioned.

"Hey. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise," said Sam, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek before leaving.

"At least tell me where you're going?"

Sam was already out the door, so he didn't hear Jess's question.

* * *

After driving all night in shifts, the siblings stopped at a wooden, worn out service station to fill up the impala and buy some food for the road.

"Hey, you want breakfast?" Katie asked, holding up a bag of chips and a soda, with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"No thanks Katie. So how do you guys pay for this stuff? Are Dad and Dean still running credit card scams?" Sam asked curtly.

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed, highly offended by Sam's comment.

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career, right Kat?" Dean asked, putting the gas pump back on its station and recapped the impala's gas cover.

Katie nodded as she climbed into the backseat of the impala.

"Besides all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards,"

"Yeah, and what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked, still trying to convince himself why he even embarked on this mission with his federal law breaking brother and sister in the first place.

"Uhh… Bert Aframian, his son Hector and his daughter Isabella. We only managed to score two cards out of the deal," said Dean, getting into the car.

"Sounds about right. I swear man, you have to update your cassette tape collection,"

"Why?" Katie asked sitting upright in the back seat.

"Well, for one- these are cassette tapes, and two- Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica?"

"Don't be hatin' on our favorite bands, Sam!" Katie replied.

Dean smirked. "Kat knows these rules, but let me refresh you upon them- house rules; driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole,"

Dean put a cassette tape into the tape player before driving away from the service station, leaving a look of annoyance on Sam's face while Katie exploded with laughter.

* * *

The impala passed a Jericho mile marker, letting Dean know that their destination was seven miles ahead. Katie was busy listening to music on her small mp3 player, and Sam just got off the phone, determined to try to find their father as soon as possible.

"All right, so there's no one matching Dad's description at the hospital or morgue. That's something, I guess,"

"Sam, I know you've just joined us, but Dean and I don't guess, especially when it comes to Dad," said Katie, pulling out a headphone to listen in on their conversation.

"Check it out," said Dean, pulling over.

Dean observed the crime scene for a few minutes before leaning across Sam to open a glove box that revealed all kinds of federal badges. He pulled out one of his federal marshal badges.

"Can I come?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Sorry Kat, maybe next time. Sam, let's get you back into the saddle shall we?"

Sam glanced at his little sister. "You know maybe I'll wait until next time, it seems that Katie wants to come with you, so she should go," said Sam, shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat.

"No, its fine Sam, go with Dean; I'll wait until next time,"

Katie smirked.

"You heard Kat. Let's go," said Dean, exiting the car, walking towards the crime scene, located on an old bridge.

Sighing, a reluctant Sam followed his brother.

* * *

_**I hope you like this chapter! I uploaded this chapter on behalf of eager readers! My apologies if this chapter was**__** super short! More to come! **_

_**Remember to leave a review!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	4. Getting Sam Back Into the Sattle

_**My excuse for posting this chapter is... well... actually, I don't have an excuse. Enjoy! **_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

Previously…

"_No, its fine Sam, go with Dean; I'll wait until next time," _

_Katie smirked. _

"_You heard Kat. Let's go," said Dean, exiting the car, walking towards the crime scene, located on an old bridge._

_Sighing, a reluctant Sam followed his brother._

* * *

Sam and Dean approached the local police officers.

"You fellas had another one like this last month, didn't you?" Dean asked.

"And who are you?" One of the officers inquired.

"Federal Marshals," Dean replied, quickly flashing his badge.

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this, correct?" said Dean.

"Yeah, that's right, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that,"

"So this victim- you knew him?" Sam questioned.

The officer nodded. "A town like this, everybody knows everybody,"

"Any connection between the victims besides that they're all men?" Dean asked.

"No. Not so far as we can tell,"

"So what's the theory?" Sam inquired.

"Honestly, we don't know-serial murderer, kidnapping ring,"

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys," Dean remarked.

The local officers glared at Dean for questioning their excellent police work.

Sam stepped on Dean's foot, attempting to tell him to cut it out.

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen," said Sam, in an effort to smooth things over to make up for his brother's rude comment.

As the brothers casually walked away from the crime scene Dean smacked Sam on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"Why did you have to step on my foot?"

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam asked.

"Come on, they don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this so if we're gonna find Dad we have to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves by working together,"

Sam cleared his throat in an attempt to gesture to Dean that the sheriff and the actual federal agents were standing right behind him.

"Can I help you boys?" The sheriff asked.

"No sir, we were just leaving," said Dean coolly.

* * *

Sam and Dean quickly walked back towards the impala as fast as they could without trying to raise suspicion. Sam opened the passenger side door, and got in, to be met by an anxious Katie.

"What did the cops have to say on the matter?"

Dean got in on the driver's side and started the impala.

"Basically, it was a bust Kat. Since the cops don't know what we know they suspect these killings are the works of a kidnapping ring or a serial killer; and Sam stepped on my foot because I told them that they were doing a crappy job so far," said Dean as he drove the impala away from the crime scene.

"Dean if we ever need the cops assistance, they're not going to want to help a federal marshal who told them that they are doing a crappy job on the case they have been working on for months," Sam reasoned.

"Now what?" Katie asked, ignoring Sam's comment.

"Now, we find the girlfriend,"

* * *

Dean drove the impala into town and pulled the car up on a corner.

"Let me out! I'll go find the girlfriend and talk to her. I'll do a better job than you two, so you guys either go to the police station to get files or go find a hotel for us to stay at," said Katie.

Dean sighed. "You have your cell phone fully charged?"

"Yes,"

"Fine-go," said Dean, getting out on his side to let Katie out from the back.

"See you guys later!" Katie waved.

Dean nodded his head as she took off down the main street of town.

When Dean got back in the car, Sam was in shock.

"You just let her go off on her own like that?"

"Yup,"

"Aren't you afraid she will get hurt, or taken?"

"No, not really. I taught her how to fight, and before Dad left us to hunt on our own, he also taught her a few things. Now let's go visit the boys in blue to collect information on our recent victims,"

Sam shook his head as Dean pulled away from the curb to find the Jericho County Police Station.

* * *

_**I hope this chapter was amazing and spectacular! If you thought this chapter was short, I apologize once again. New chapters are to follow...**_

_**Remember to review! (Please?)**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	5. The Local Legend of Jericho, CA

_**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, it belongs to The CW.**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

Previously…

_When Dean got back in the car, Sam was in shock._

_"You just let her go off on her own like that?"_

_"Yup,"_

_"Aren't you afraid she will get hurt, or taken?"_

_"No, not really. I taught her how to fight, and before Dad left us to hunt on our own, he also taught her a few things. Now let's go visit the boys in blue to collect information on our recent victims,"_

_Sam shook his head as Dean pulled away from the curb to find the Jericho County Police Station._

* * *

Katie was browsing Main Street, trying to find Amy, the latest victim's girlfriend. She finally spotted her putting up missing posters in front of the local theatre.

"You must be Amy. Troy told me about you. I'm his cousin, Katie," said Katie, approaching Amy.

"Yeah, that's right. He never mentioned you to me,"

"Well that's Troy I guess- I don't really come up here much. I attend college in Modesto. When I heard that he disappeared I knew I had to come looking for him. Growing up, he was like my little brother I never had, because I was an only child. I ran into your father on the way into town and he said you could tell me exactly what happened,"

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did,"

"Do you know a good place to eat around here? I'm starved; food's on me," said Katie.

Amy nodded and led Katie into the local diner.

* * *

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?"

"No, nothing I can remember,"

"Here's the deal Amy. The way Troy disappeared-something's not right. So if you've heard anything strange such as… local legends or myths of the town… that sort of thing,"

Amy sighed. "Well, with all these guys going missing, people talk,"

"What do they talk about?"

"It's like this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on the centennial like decades ago. Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up- well, they disappear forever,"

"Thanks so much for the information Amy, it will help my investigation very much," said Katie, slapping some money on the table before leaving.

* * *

Katie walked a block before taking out her cell phone to call Dean.

"Hey Kat. Get any good information about what happened to the missing boyfriend?" Dean's voice crackled over the line.

"Possibly. Did you guys manage to pick up the recent files from the Sheriff at the police station?"

"Yeah. We found a hotel and Sam stayed in the room to compare the case files. I was just about to call you to figure out where I can pick you up. Then we'll follow this lead of yours,"

"Okay. I'm just a block away from the local diner. I'll wait for you on the corner,"

"All right Kat. See you in a few,"

"See you Dean,"

* * *

Dean picked Katie up at the corner, and drove to the hotel to meet up with Sam, so they could conference together.

Back at the hotel, the siblings regrouped so Katie could share the information she got from talking to Amy.

"Amy told me that this is just a town legend. However, knowing what we know about the supernatural, this legend lines up perfectly with what's been happening over the years,"

"Care to share the legend with us?" Dean asked.

"I was just getting to that Dean. Apparently it's a local legend. This girl, she got murdered out on the local centennial decades ago. Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes on the side of the road and whoever picks her up is never seen again,"

"Good Work Kat. Sammy use the geek side of you and bring up more information on this ghost we may be dealing with,"

Sam rolled his eyes, ignoring Dean's comment. "Okay Dean. Let me just pull a laptop out of my pocket,"

"I saw a cyber café when I was walking around earlier- we can go there to look up the stuff we need on this ghost," said Katie.

"All right, let's go and get the information we need at the cyber café and finish up this case. After all, we have to get Sam back to Stanford University for Monday for his law school interview. Ain't that right Sammy?" said Dean, grabbing the impala keys before leaving the room.

After Dean left to start the impala, Katie turned around to stare at her brother in shock. "You passed your LSAT? That's amazing!"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I only got a 174 on it,"

"174? Isn't that crazy good? Well, at least your future is staring you in the face. Don't get me wrong, hunting is fun, but sometimes I wish I can have a normal 'apple pie' life,"

"Why not apply for colleges like I did Katie? I know you'll get into one of them,"

"Well Sam, I've been hunting with Dean for years now and I've come to learn a few lessons. Lesson one: Dean and I are too deep in the supernatural world to have an apple pie life; if we left hunting for a normal life all the people we would meet and have contact with would be in danger. Lesson two: I'll use Dean's words- 'as a hunter, karma is the biggest bitch on the planet,'" Katie replied.

Sam nodded sadly. "I understand where you are coming from… we should probably get going before Dean comes back in here to try to convince me to return to hunting,"

"Yeah. After all, we do have to get you back to Stanford University for Monday," said Katie.

* * *

_**I hope you loved this chapter! It was a blast to write! :D **_

_**I plan on updating soon!**_

_**Remember to leave a review!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	6. The Woman in White

_**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to The CW**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

Previously…

_Sam nodded sadly. "I understand where you are coming from… we should probably get going before Dean comes back in here to try to convince me to return to hunting," _

"_Yeah. After all, we do have to get you back to Stanford University for Monday," said Katie._

* * *

The Winchester siblings entered the cyber café and Sam grabbed a nearby computer to use. They gathered around the computer as Sam brought up the Jericho Times Archive webpage to search the old articles on the young woman that supposedly got murdered on a local centennial.

Sam typed in Female Murder Hitchhiking- no results.

Sam typed in Female Murder Centennial Highway- no results again.

Sam sat back from the computer and said "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Dean replied.

"So maybe it's not murder,"

Sam typed Female Suicide Centennial Highway into the computer- finally an article came up.

"Bingo," said Katie.

Sam clicked on the article named Suicide on the Centennial.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in river,"

"Does it say why she did it?" Katie asked.

"Yeah,"

"What?" Dean inquired.

Sam exhaled. "An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing… both die. 'Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it' said husband Joseph Welch,"

"Wait a minute does that bridge look familiar to you guys?" Katie asked.

"Yeah… isn't that the bridge we passed on our way into town?" Sam questioned.

"I think it is Sammy. You know, I think it's time we check out that bridge a little more," Dean remarked.

* * *

The Winchesters drove back out to the bridge to examine it at night. They walked over to one side of the bridge and looked down.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," said Dean.

"You think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him,"

"Okay, so now what?" Katie inquired.

"Now Kat, we keep digging until we find him. It might take a while,"

"Dean, I told you I've got to get back by-," Sam interjected.

"Monday. Right the interview. Yeah, I forgot. You are really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam answered.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? Does she know about the things you've done?"

"No, and she's not ever going to know," said Sam, darkly.

"Well, when you go back to your apple pie life on Monday, Kat and I will continue to track Dad without you- it's not like you're our brother or dad's son or anything like that. Just keep one thing in mind- you can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are,"

The siblings began to walk back towards the impala; Sam was still arguing against Dean about his decision to go back to Stanford University.

"Who is that?" Sam asked curiously.

"One of us,"

"No, I'm not like you or Katie. This is not going to be my life!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, you have a responsibility,"

"To Dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, Katie would have no idea what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom is gone, and she's isn't coming back," said Sam.

Katie gasped as she watched Dean slam Sam up against a nearby support beam for the bridge.

"Don't talk about her like that,"

"Guys? Look," said Katie.

Dean pushed Sam into the support beam before letting him go and looking in the direction Katie was trying to bring to their attention. It was the ghost of Constance Welch on the side of the bridge looking out into the water. The ghost glanced directly at the siblings before falling off the bridge, causing the Winchesters to race over to investigate.

"Where did she go?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied.

At that moment the siblings heard a familiar sound- they turned around to see that the impala had started on its own.

"What the-," said Dean.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked.

Dean silently grabbed the impala's car keys out of his pocket and showed them to his siblings. They instantly knew that the ghost of Constance Welch was probably driving the car. The situation grew worse when the impala shifted into drive and began to charge in their general direction.

With the impala following the siblings closely behind, they began to sprint in the opposite direction, in an effort to get off the bridge and to get out of the way of the impala so it wouldn't run them over.

As soon as they made it off the bridge, the engine shut off. Dean crept slowly onto the bridge first to check his beloved car. Sam and Katie joined him a few minutes later.

"Is your car all right?" Katie asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick- what a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Well, something tells me she doesn't want us digging around that's for sure," said Sam.

Dean sighed, and turned his attention back to his car.

"So, where does the trail go from here, genius?"

* * *

Dean managed to drive the impala back to the local hotel with no problem. As they entered the hotel to walk to their room, the guy who works at the check in area stopped them.

"I knew your last name sounded familiar so I checked my records- there is a Bert Aframian. He came in and bought a room out for the whole month. You guys having a reunion or something?"

The Winchesters exchanged glances with one another. Without a doubt, it was probably their father's room.

"Do you think you can tell us where the room is located?" Sam asked.

* * *

Dean and Katie casually stood in front of Sam, who was picking the lock to their father's hotel room. They entered the room, and walked into a giant mess. Every single wall had either newspaper articles or pictures of supernatural creatures pinned up. There was a ball of blankets on the bed, a given sign that their father had many restless nights of sleep. Not to mention that there were half eaten burgers and pizza slices scattered throughout the room.

Dean sniffed a nearby by cheese burger and groaned- besides being cold, the burger obviously didn't smell good.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days, at least," Dean remarked.

"Salt, cat's-eye shells. He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in," said Katie as she examined the ring of salt on the floor.

"He has all the files on the Centennial Highway victims," Sam added, as he glanced over the files located on a wall in the room.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities… there's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean asked.

Katie was looking over some of the other walls filled with pictures of supernatural creatures, when she spotted a note that caught her attention.

"Dad figured it out," she said.

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired.

"Looks like he found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white,"

"You sly dogs," said Dean, looking back at the victims' files, "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it,"

"She might have another weakness," said Sam.

"No Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asked.

"No, not that I can tell," Katie replied, skimming the article, "If Dad was here, he would have gone and questioned Constance Welch's husband,"

"All right. Sammy, why don't you see if you can find an address, and Katie and I will swing out to get some coffee," said Dean.

Katie left their father's hotel room first, to walk back to the impala.

Dean was getting ready to follow her when Sam stopped him.

"Hey Dean, what I said earlier about Mom and Dad- I'm sorry,"

Dean put his hand up. "First, I'm not the only one your need to apologize to. Second, no chick flick moments. I've had to suffer through Katie's for years,"

Sam scoffed. "All right, jerk,"

"Bitch," Dean replied as he left the hotel room.

Sam laughed as Dean left.

* * *

Upon entry back into their father's hotel room, Dean's stomach growled. Sam was sitting on the bed listening to one of the many voicemails Jessica left him.

"Dean, we just got coffee, and you're hungry already?" Katie whined.

"Yes Kat, in fact I'll leave right now to make a food run. Either of you want anything? Aframian's buying," Dean inquired.

"No," the younger siblings replied.

* * *

Dean left their father's hotel room, and on his way to the impala, he spotted the owner talking to the cops. He turned around and pulled out his cell phone to warn Sam and Katie. He couldn't reach Sam, so he quickly tried Katie. She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kat, 5-O. You guys need to take off,"

"Dean, what about you?"

"Uh, they kind of spotted me. You guys go find Dad,"

Dean abruptly hung up as the cops walked over to him.

"Problem, officers?" Dean flashed a smile.

"Where are your partners?"

"Partners? What- what partners?" Dean asked, putting on his best poker face.

The police officer signaled his own partner to go search the hotel room. Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"So, fake U.S. marshal, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My balls,"

With that, the officer slammed Dean on the hood of his squad car to arrest him. He only hoped he bought Sam and Katie enough time to get away.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," said the officer, tightly cuffing Dean.

* * *

At the Jericho County Police Station, the officer entered the interrogation room to question Dean, carrying a box of files with him.

"So you want to give us your real name?"

"I told you. It's Nugent, Ted Nugent,"

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here,"

"You're talking misdemeanor kind of trouble, or 'squeal like a pig' trouble?" Dean replied sarcastically.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall, along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect,"

"That makes sense. 'Cause when the first one went missing was in '82, I was three,"

"I know you got partners. One of them is an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me, Dean… is this his?"

After he asked his question, the officer threw their father's journal out in front of Dean. Dean's expression remained unchanged.

"I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. I mean, its nine kinds of crazy, but I found this too,"

Dean stared at the note that his father left him, which was the same note the officer pointed out to him. In big letters was his name and below were the numbers 35-111.

"Now, you're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means,"

After studying the note for a few seconds, Dean looked back up at the officer, remaining silent.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be more chapters very soon!**_

_**Remember to leave a review!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	7. Interviewing Joseph Welch

_**I'm back, with yet another chapter! :D I'll tell you right now that from here on out, I had great difficulty twisting the plot of the story to my liking, so please take the conversation with Joseph Welch lightly because I do know that their excuse to question him is lame.**_

_**Disclaimer: The CW owns Supernatural**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

Previously…

_Dean stared at the note that his father left him, which was the same note the officer pointed out to him. In big letters was his name and below was the numbers 35-111._

"_Now, you're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means,"_

_After studying the note for a few seconds, Dean looked back up at the officer remaining silent._

* * *

Katie and Sam were walking around, trying to find the house of Joseph Welch.

"Should we really have left Dean to deal with the cops himself?" Sam asked.

"Yes, because if we tried to help him, we all would be sitting ducks in a police station. Well, you would probably get kicked out of Stanford University, and Dean and I would end up being sent to jail," Katie replied.

"You honestly think that Joseph Welch will even talk to us about his dead wife?"

"Well, he is the only lead we have so far that might get us a few steps closer to Dad. Now shut up, because we're here," said Katie knocking on the front door.

Joseph Welch answered.

"Hello are you Joseph Welch?" Katie asked.

"Yes,"

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions? We're working on a local legends project for our mythology class at school,"

Joseph Welch grunted. "You're just nosy like that reporter that stopped by here a few days ago. He was asking me a lot of strange questions,"

"About your late wife, Constance?" Sam inquired.

"He asked me if I knew where she was buried,"

"Yeah, he's a friend of ours, but he was actually collecting information for his own story. He never got around to tell us where your late wife was buried… so where is that again?" Katie asked.

"What, I got to go through these twice?"

"Well, our friend gave us the same questions he used to help us with our project. So if you wouldn't mind answering them again, that would help us out a lot," Sam replied.

Joseph Welch hesitated before he answered. "In a plot, behind my old place over on Breckenridge,"

"Why did you move?" Katie questioned.

"I'm not going to live in the house where my children died,"

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asked.

"No way. Constance- she was the love of my life, prettiest woman I ever known,"

"So you had a happy marriage?" Katie inquired.

Joseph Welch stared at Sam and Katie suspiciously before responding.

"Definitely,"

Sam and Katie exchanged glances. Their investigation was done here.

"Thank you, that will be all, Mr. Welch. Thanks for your time," said Sam.

Sam and Katie turned to walk away.

"Katie, maybe if I tell him the truth, he can help us out even more," Sam murmured.

"Sam, Dean and I have never told anyone the flat out truth behind our questions, so what makes you think we should start now?" Katie asked.

"He has the right to know," Sam replied.

Before Katie could stop him he called out to Mr. Welch.

"Mr. Welch, have you ever heard about a woman in white?"

"A what?" Mr. Welch asked, turning around.

"Sam, don't," Katie whispered.

"A woman in white, or sometimes a weeping woman. It's a ghost story. Well more like a phenomenon, really. They're spirits and they've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places in Hawaii and Mexico; lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women, you understand, but all share the same story,"

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense," said Mr. Welch.

"You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them, and these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they take their own lives, so now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him and that man is never seen again,"

"Sam, what are you doing?" Katie muttered.

Sam ignored Katie and just stared down Joseph Welch.

"You think… you think that has something to do with Constance, you smart ass?"

"Sam, let's go," said Katie, tugging on Sam's arm.

Sam refused to move and continued to stare Joseph Welch down.

"You tell me,"

"I mean, maybe- maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance would never kill her own children. Now you two get the hell out of here and you don't ever come back," said Joseph Welch before storming off.

"Come on Katie," Sam muttered, getting behind the wheel of the impala.

Katie got in on the passenger side. "And that Sam, is why we don't ever tell people the truth,"

"I guess you were right Katie," Sam replied, before starting the impala to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Jericho County Police Station, Dean was still answering the officer's questions with sarcastic remarks.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that it's my high school locker combo,"

"Are we going to do this all night long?"

"We just got a 911 call- shots fired over on Whiteford Road," said another officer, popping his head into the interrogation room.

The interrogating officer turned his attention back to Dean.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No," Dean replied.

"Good," said the officer, cuffing Dean to the interrogation table.

As soon as the officer closed the door on his way out, Dean grabbed a paperclip from his father's journal, which was still sitting on the table, to pick the lock of the handcuffs.

* * *

Sam and Katie were on their way back into town when Sam's cell phone rang. He answered it and handed it to Katie, who in turn put it on speaker.

"Now which one of you do I have to thank for that convenient 911 phone call that just came in?"

"It was my idea, but Sam was the one who placed the call," Katie replied.

"Fake 911 phone call, Sammy. I don't know that's pretty illegal,"

"You're welcome," said Sam.

"Listen guys we have to talk,"

"Tell me about it. I found out that the husband was unfaithful, so we are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house, but Katie can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet,"

"Sammy can you just shut up for a second? That's what I'm trying to tell you and Katie. He's gone. Dad left Jericho,"

Sam and Katie exchanged puzzled looks.

"What? How do you know?" Katie asked.

"I've got his journal,"

"But he doesn't go anywhere without that," said Katie.

"Well Kat, he did this time,"

"What does it say?" Sam inquired.

"Just the same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he is going,"

"Coordinates. Where to?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure yet,"

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam questioned.

"Sam, look out!" Katie screamed, and pointed out the ghost of Constance Welch.

Sam slammed on the brakes, and Katie dropped Sam's cell phone, leaving Dean to only hear the tires of the impala screech.

"Sam, Sam! Katie, Katie!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam glanced over at Katie, who had been knocked unconscious in his effort to brake fast. Then he looked up in the rearview mirror and spotted Constance Welch, a woman in white.

"Take me home," she commanded.

Sam just sat there, staring at her.

"Take me home," she repeated.

"No," Sam replied.

Sam tried to get out of the car, but Constance locked the doors and put the impala in drive. Panicking, Sam tried again, but after a few tries, he knew it was worthless.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter! :) Sorry for the cliffhanger! ;) I'll update soon!**_

_**Remember to leave a review!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	8. Final Face Off Against Constance Welch

_**Ahhh! This is the last chapter! So I hope you enjoy!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, The CW owns it.**_

* * *

Previously…

"_Take me home," she commanded. _

_Sam just sat there, staring at her._

"_Take me home," she repeated._

"_No," Sam replied._

_Sam tried to get out of the car, but Constance locked the doors and put the impala in drive. Panicking, Sam tried again, but after a few tries, he knew it was worthless._

* * *

The impala came to a stop outside an old rundown house that looked like nobody had lived in it for years, maybe even centuries. The engine shut off, but the doors to the impala remained locked.

"Don't do this," Sam pleaded.

"I can never go home," said Constance Welch.

"You're scared to go home," said Sam.

He looked over to Katie, silently hoping that she would wake up soon.

He glanced in the rearview mirror again, surprised to see Constance had disappeared.

Seconds later, she appeared next to him and pushed him down into the seat. Then she climbed on top of Sam.

"Hold me, I'm so cold,"

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been," said Sam, gasping for air.

"You will be," Constance whispered before kissing him.

After she finished kissing him, Constance disappeared.

As Sam went to turn on the engine of the impala, he felt a sharp pain in his chest that grew stronger. He screamed in pain and tried to take his jacket off. Constance reappeared, and placed her hand on his chest, increasing the amount of pain, making Sam scream even louder. The next thing Sam heard was the sound of gunshots, and Constance disappeared. Sam looked up to see that Dean had shot Constance with silver bullets. Katie woke with a start.

"What the-," said a dazed Katie.

When Constance reappeared to place her hand back on Sam's chest, Katie screamed, and climbed into the back seat before Dean shot off another round of bullets to get Constance off of Sam.

When Constance disappeared for the second time, Sam put the impala into drive.

"I'm taking you home," said Sam before driving the impala into the house.

Katie screamed at the top of her lungs as she held on for dear life, and Dean was yelled at Sam as he drove the impala into the old deserted house.

Dean raced into the house after the impala crash through to check on Sam and Katie.

"Sam? Kat?" Dean yelled.

"Here!" Sam exclaimed.

"Here," said Katie weakly.

"You guys okay?"

"I think so," Sam replied.

"Kat, can you move?" Dean asked.

Katie nodded. "Yeah. Help me,"

Dean helped Katie out first, then Sam. Sam leaned on the side of the impala for support before standing on his own and Katie leaned on Dean until she looked up and saw Constance Welch looking at an old family portrait; she jumped back, startled by her appearance. Dean stood in front of both his younger siblings, determined to stand between them and Constance Welch.

She tossed the painting aside, and before any of the Winchesters could react, she pinned them against the impala with an old dresser. They struggled against the dresser, but couldn't get free. As she approached the siblings, the electricity in the house began to crackle. She backed away from the Winchesters, as if she knew what was coming. Constance looked towards the steps leading upstairs, and water began to trickle down them. She looked to the top of the stairs, and noticed two shadow like figures standing there. She slowly walked to the bottom of the stairs, as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You've come home to us mommy," said the two figures.

The two figures appeared in front of Constance Welch, and the siblings realized that they were her children she had murdered. They watched as the children hugged their mother, who began to scream upon contact, but finally disappeared. Together, the Winchesters pushed the dresser onto the floor, and walked over to where Constance Welch once stood; there was a small puddle of water that had remained after she disappeared.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," said Katie.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them," Sam remarked.

"Nice work on finding her weak spot Sammy," Dean added.

"I wish I could say the same thing for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face you freak? You could've easily grazed Katie," Sam asked.

"Hey, my shooting saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing- if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you," Dean shot back.

"Sam, he isn't kidding," said Katie.

Sam just smiled as he walked over to the passenger side and pulled the seat forward to let Katie in the back.

"After you, Katie,"

Katie flashed a smile before she climbed in, and Dean slid in next so he could back the impala out of the house; finally Sam got in last and shut the door.

* * *

The Winchesters were on the road again; Dean was behind the wheel, Katie was relaxing in the back, and Sam had their father's journal in his lap looking at a map of the United States.

"Okay, here's where Dad went- it's called Black Water Ridge, Colorado,"

Dean nodded. "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles,"

"So if we take turns driving through the night, we can make it by morning," said Katie.

A sad expression passed over Sam's face.

"Guys, um…"

Dean stared at Sam. "You're not coming with us are you?"

"The interview is in ten hours. I have to be there,"

Dean and Katie shared a look of disappointment on their faces.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's not like this case wasn't fun with the three of us," said Katie, sadly.

"Whatever Kat, we can go find Dad ourselves and drop Sam back off in his apple pie of a life," said Dean.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the Stanford University apartment complex to drop Sam off. Sam got out of the impala to go back to his apartment.

"Sam, don't leave," Katie pleaded as she jumped in the front.

Sam flashed a quick smile. "One of you will call me if you find him? Maybe we can meet up later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right," Katie agreed.

Dean was silent, just staring at Sam.

As Sam walked away, Dean called out to him.

"Sam, you know the three of us made one hell of a team back there,"

"Yeah," Sam replied.

Sam turned around to head back to his apartment as Dean drove away, with Katie sadly staring back at Sam until she couldn't see his figure anymore.

* * *

Sam unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in.

"Jess! You home?" Sam yelled.

He walked through the apartment to their bedroom, and laid down on it with his eyes closed. He rested for a few minutes before opening them, because of a liquid that began to drip down on his forehead. He looked up onto the ceiling, and gasped at the sight of Jessica pinned to it.

"No!" He exclaimed, backing away.

The same time, flames erupted from underneath Jessica, quickly burning her up.

Dean kicked the door in, and raced through the apartment to find Sam, with Katie following one step behind.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

Dean and Katie raced into the entrance of the bedroom. They took in the sight of their miserable brother curled up on the bed first, then took in the sight of Jessica burning up on the ceiling. The fire was spreading fast and Dean and Katie knew they had to pull Sam out of the apartment before he died.

"No! No! Jess!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam!" Katie yelled, racing over to her brother, with Dean quickly a few steps behind.

It took both of them to pull Sam out of the burning bedroom; however, Sam was still yelling on the way out.

"Jess! Jess! No!"

They finally pulled Sam safely outside the apartment complex just as the first responders arrived. After watching the first responders for a few minutes, Dean and Katie walked back over to the impala, where Sam was silently checking one of the rifles of the Winchesters' arsenal.

Dean and Katie knew no words could be said to make Sam feel any better, so they let him finish cocking the rifle. When he finished he threw it into the trunk and turned to his siblings. He only said one thing before he closed the trunk:

"We got work to do,"

* * *

_**If you really loved this story, leave a review to let me know! Hopefully I can start to remake the next episode **__Wendigo. __**However, only time will tell.**_

_**Thanks for all your support!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	9. Author's Note

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for all your support! I did start the remake of the next episode, Wendigo. It can be found under the title, Following Their Father's Footsteps._**

**_Hope you will enjoy! Keep up the awesome support!_**

**_-warehouseluver13_**


End file.
